narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruna
(Haruna Kazue '''is a Naruto character from the official manga created by Marcsilvester@*****.com and can be used for roleplay purposes or info borrowing from anyone except MaddiKitten. Since I hate her. Please report stolen art of Haruna and feel free to use her jutsu including her anal release. root release, and fragrant release. Thank you!) '''Haruna Kazue (一枝晴成, Kazue Haruna) was a woman who came from the Village Hidden in the Oasis (沃地, Yokuchigakure no sato) where the culture is based on sexual exploitation, and prison influenced traditions. She was already classified as a support and sensory class shinobi, while later promoted to the rank of special Jonin; this occuring after her promotion to head of the communications division of her village. She later died of illness, similar to her mother's, leaving a 3 year old daughter behind with her husband, Gaara. However, through the use of Alchemy and Philosophers Stone she was resurrected by Ed and Al white attempting to resurrect their mother. She now adventures with Ed and Al and Superman in the world of Fullmetall Alchemist. There she later joined the comfort unit acting as a sex doll until she can pay her way back home to the world of Shinobi. She was best known for her alias The Anal Queen '''( 肛門女王, Kōmon joō ) throughout her life due to her love for anal. Background Haruna grew up with a mother and a father up till the age of 5; 4 months later, her mother died of illness. Due to being unaware of the concept of death at such a young age, she wondered where her mother was. After a while, she began grasping her father's despair, and worrying about him when he shed tears. As she grew and was given more responsibility to catch up to her mother, she grew hesitant, lonely, and timid, even scared of being a ninja or being a failure mostly because of her father's harshness during her training. At least up until she was sexual assaulted by the teachers at the School for Shinobi. However, since she liked it. It wasn't necessarily raped. However, this even did influence her love for anal sex. Once which she worked into a unique style of jitsu. She always held onto Ame - a dog she got as a pup at the age of 8 - when things were scary . She had a very strong bond with him that was more than master and pet - more so friends and family members toward each other. Upon becoming a genin, Haruna was sanctioned into the council due to orders to her father from the elder of the village. She was kept in the council to be a puppet and fulfill the destiny her mother detested so; ruling the village the way the elder desired - even after her death - and to become a doll and a symbol of power, not a symbol of familiarity or relatability as Himiko desired. During Haruna's years in the council, she was not allowed to speak since she was not 18, and was considered unintelligent by the elder as a whole due to her hesitation and stuttering when speaking to her directly on one on one terms. She surprised everyone by being an aware, compassionate, and intelligent young lady. She did this by using her Anal Release Jitsu on the entire class. Effectively killing 210 students and teachers. However, those who served didn't hold a grudge since it felt so good and no one they liked died anyway. Just as her mother had prayed for her to, Haruna pursued her own path till her death as head of the communications subdivision in her village, grew in her success, was promoted to special jonin, and later married the fifth Kazekage, Gaara. This being the result of forming an unending love for, and relationship with him since their first meeting, and later having a daughter she and Gaara named Chiyu. She is considered by many to be the easiest of all Shinobi, and also the dumbest. Her love for anal sex knows no bounds. So much so. Many claim it to be an addiction. While others say it a disability. She is know to drop her pants during a fight and to pose her backside asking for all her opponents to pleasure her at once. Gaara her husband is said to be in support of this dankly habitation. Anal release remains her strongest jitsu. Personality As a child, Haruna was boyish and had a sexual nature, while also being determined and outgoing in her studies and would often pray to the Bell Blossom flower under the Life Tree in her village in hopes to improve herself and remember her mother (this flower growing upon her mother planting it after Haruna was born). As she got older, she grew to have the ability to stay calm in stressful situations, even when others may be panicking, or her herself was injured or strained/stressed. She could still be a bit shy and reserved at times, but she loved her friends and truly cared about the people around her, and was willing to help when the people she loved needed her the most. She wasn't very responsible as a child, though she grew up to be so when she turned 16, and when assisting others, she preferred doing things on her own terms. She tended to be very creative, artistic, polite, and non-argumentative unless she broke down from built up reserves of stress, since, she was always more worried about everyone but herself, avoiding letting out her own frustrations regardless of being self centered to some extent. Haruna was also good at giving advice and cheering people up, though she needed advice and cheering up herself when she was overwhelmed, if, too much was expected of her, or if she managed to lose hope; she helped many people truly know they were loved and wanted, while giving all of her love to Gaara and her daughter in the end. Due to her nosy behavior and talkative antics with friends, she grew more quiet and felt a little like she didn't fit in, being very self conscious on the inside because of her childhood. She was somewhat greedy when it came to wanting to protect everyone, but with good intentions, while still having greedy tendencies on the opposite side; she was never jealous, but did feel threatened when people weren't giving her attention, even as an adult because she felt ignored or as if she wasn't important enough for others to speak to her due to low self esteem. Despite being a perfectionist, in reality, she wasn't very organized, and also had a tendency to be stubborn and more selfish when angry, while also having a surprising lack of emotional and social connection to many, even Gaara. She was known for her empathy and compassion for her village, Suna, and many others, yet was also known for being semi secluded. Her worst tendency, was holding in her pain to anyone until a breakdown because of her father telling her to NEVER show pain to anyone because it showed weakness. Despite her weaknesses and mistakes, Gaara helped her to die a peaceful death - with no regrets other than not being able to watch her daughter grow up. Appearance In the time-skip flash backs, Haruna had posterior length, curled brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She was often seen wearing her hair down or loosely tied with a blue band, and a short sleeved mesh top. The rest of her attire consisted of a brown desert scarf, and a skirt which started from beneath her breasts to her mid outer thigh with a slit down the mid left; it carried her village symbol on a headband plate just above the crotch. She wore a brown strap which carried the pouch she put her petals and flowers into as well as long white shorts, mesh to her shoes, and simplified black kunoichi heels. Lastly, she wore a pair of black gloves similar to Sakura's. When Haruna first appeared in Shippuden, she wore her hair down longer, had it parted by pigtails in the front that rested along her breasts, with her bangs covering one eye and two to the left side, hair tied near the bottom. She wore a long red dress that was short on the right side, slit, and dropped down as long as an average dress on the left side; slanting back up in the back as it was connected as a single piece. Her dress had a stitch pattern from her right breast down to the beginning of the slit, while having a black strap around under her breasts, which carried her red pouch on her back, under her hair. She wore her headband on her forehead - mostly covered by her bangs - while she wore average black, shin high boots, black shorts, a shuriken holster full of petals, wrappings above her left boot, a heart-shaped locket, and fishnet from her knuckles to her neck in a V-neck shape. Her ass is extra fat and get many men horny upon first glance. Round and spiracle. Her booty has many characteristics such as dimples. Her breast are often notorious for spilling milk. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Kekkei Genkai '''Life Release A kekkei genkai that is a combination of yin release and yang release which allows the user to manipulate a substance or give it form, as well as allowing one's bond with nature and the atmosphere around them to be increased to high levels. It is known only to the people of Yokuchigakure who had already lived there for many years. Children often inherited this nature chakra from a parent or parents, and distant ancestors. Life Release's supplementary ability in more detail, " it allows the user to manipulate the nature chakra or the natural energy around them or within plants or objects of all sorts, while risking their bodies of the side effects their village's Life Tree caused in the past, some becoming sickly as a result." The most powerful known form of this release, utilized by Haruna, her late mother, and her daughter, allows the wielder to utilize and manipulate roots which could be enhanced with earth release, while a rare ability was also apparent in Haruna alone; this ability being fragrant release. Mind's Eye of the Kagura and Sensory Life Release naturally increases one's connection to the atmosphere and other natural things around them, and is stated to be how Karin obtained the Mind's Eye of the Kagura through lineage of an ancestor from Yokuchigakure on her father's side. Haruna can sense someone's chakra and know their power level through this, while overall, not as skilled as Karin due to lack of chakra reserves or the Uzumaki's "special chakra" as enhancement. A part of the Mind's Eye ability in which Haruna wielded, was the rare ability to see foggy images in her mind, believed to be related to someone's past or future, depending on who or what she is touching. This ability cannot be mastered, and was used by her ancestor who was believed to have started the village; being known for healing her people of the Life Stigma by her gift allowing her to find out the chakra lily's leaves contained medicinal properties from a foggy vision of the past. Haruna kept this a secret from everyone all the way to her death, and detested it because of it increasing her sickness over all and believed it drove her to her death much faster than normal means. Fragrant Release A rare sub release directly utilized from Life Release and water release. Using life and water, Haruna compressed and spiked the chakra with chakra lilies to give off a burst of mist, that could have different status effects or healing properties based on what flower was used; this ability, sadly, died with her. Haruna had to study many types of flowers in order to prevent from harming allies by mistake; this being because she sometimes utilized wild flowers in case she needed a specific ailment or cure. Anal Release Using the stank aroma from her butthole. She spread her cheeks far and wide. The sulfuric acid dripping from her hole burns through her pants inviting many men. Not even Naruto or Goku could turn down from the scent. But only men born with Jinchuriki may ever hope to survive its death grip. Most die to premature ejaculation and blood lost. Part II Kazekage Retrieval Arc Haruna had stationed herself in the sand village of her own accord out of concern for the Kazekage's well being. After hearing he'd been abducted by the Akatsuki; she made an effort to arrive quickly and ended up there a day and a half before Team Kakashi arrived. Throughout the time, she felt useless due to being unable to provide any service out on the field because she had to keep communications open between her village and Suna of the mission's status. Upon receiving a very strong gut feeling that the Kazekage had died, she hid herself away in his office, crying at his desk and holding herself; Ame nuzzled her hand and whimpering for her well being all the while. Haruna was already prepared to set up a funeral, before the villagers insisted she follow them to see the Kazekage; she wondered why they wanted her to suffer further and have to see his dead body, too. Upon seeing him alive and well, she shed tears for him before falling to her knees. Gaara went to her side and knelt with her, stating that everyone should pray for Lady Chiyo after helping Haruna to her feet and wrapping an arm around her. Haruna personally thanked Team Kakashi and Gai for their help with a smile, and tears in her eyes. Later on, after team Kakashi and Gai had left, Haruna took him by surprise by suddenly hugging Gaara out of excitement and tears of joy in the privacy of his office; this deeply embarrassed him, but made him happy to be able to see her again. It suddenly occurred to him how worried she must have been, yet he couldn't look her in the eyes. He insisted that he was sincerely sorry that he couldn't protect her from the pain she had to go through, and insisted she try to understand that things like this would happen - she'd have to cope with it sooner or later. The two argued as she had become upset with the way he worded his response before he held her tightly in his arms. She grew frustrated and struggled, crying and telling him how careless he was, before he noticed she stopped moving. She was now asleep in his arms with a peaceful expression upon her face, which made him smile. She acted as a comfort officer for most of this arc. Giving sexual favors to any Shinobi brave enough to ask. Fillers & Offscreen When next she visited Suna, Haruna was sent for a day and a half to discuss the state of the villages as they did monthly, and talk about what changes needed to be made, especially after the incident a couple months before. The two had an in depth debate before bringing their ideas to a slight conclusion. She insisted she'd stick around for a bit longer, and the two began to reminisce about how they first met. She felt inclined to repay him for encouraging her to better her life, yet didn't know how at the time. Once their talk was finished, she insisted she would be staying at a small inn till the next day's noon until Temari boldly insisted that she bunk with her at the siblings' house. Temari stated that she wanted a chance to hang out with a girl for once and offered her whatever she wanted. The boys didn't exactly know how to act about their sister's bold outburst of kindness, but Gaara smiled and agreed it would be a splendid idea; Kankuro wasn't so sure, however. Haruna continued to return to further discuss matters, and the two often went back to her village after the business was finished to have alone time on top of the roof of Yoku's council hall. This began the start of their relationship as they both nervously stood together, and once the other started to realize the feelings they were both experiencing over the years, Gaara had grown a bit quiet, while Haruna started to stutter slightly as they spoke to each other with small talk. To Ame, his master seemed to be in some sort of emotional distress and responded by nudging her; she accidentally fell against Gaara as a result. He caught her in his arms, the two locked eyes with a blush on their faces, then, she held him tightly and kissed him. The two were shocked as it parted, both unsure of what just happened, before she began to laugh at how silly they must have seemed. She couldn't help but laugh; it was too funny that for as long as they'd known each other and been around each other, they still were so innocent. Upon the two discussing what brought their feelings for each other, the realized they were there for each other, in good times, or in bad. Five Kage Summit Arc Haruna traveled with Gaara to the Five Kage Summit to represent her village incase anything caused any trouble, and to help escort Gaara by Kankuro's request. She was always very cautious and Ame kept an ear out for danger as did she. When Gaara spoke with Naruto, she had been concerned for him as well, giving him a hug before being brushed off as Gaara was. She then followed Gaara and his siblings to the summit afterwards. The moment Zetsu had emerged from the center of the meeting, she had to hold Ame back while she readied herself to possibly having to let go of him and attack. While Gaara fought Sasuke, he insisted she stay back and protected her when Sasuke tried to aim his Amatarasu at her, since he knew she was obviously important to him; Gaara halting it with his sand before it was subconsciously extinguished upon Sasuke being attacked by multiple kage, extinguishing it himself, or the possibility of it being sealed as Jiraiya had once done. She was said to been raped by the five kage who used jitsu to morph her body allowing them entrance into her every hole without worry. That including, but not limited to. Her nipples, butt, vaginal and mouth. Even both ears and a eye socket. But this has yet to be proven since Naruto paid her off for her silence once he became Hukage. 4th War Arc Haruna and Gaara shared their final endearing moment together (until after the war); everything had become deadly serious, and she wasn't used to that. Before they left, he looked her in the eyes with concern of his own. She was crying before he held her close and consoled her. The fear in her eyes made him begin to worry as well, and then remembering what she told him, "Smile through the hard times and a blessing will reward your faith. Smile from ear to ear because it's the only life we have, why not be happy through it?". Ame was nuzzling her palm as Gaara insisted she not show him her tears, and show him her beautiful smile in its place. She started petting Ame as he whimpered for her emotional well being, while Gaara reassured her that everything would be alright, and that the war would be over before she knew it. In response, she showed him her smile and they put his plans in motion. When the fighting started, Haruna was often his support for a majority of the time. Birth of the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki Arc Haruna was already struggling to keep herself alive, while Obito and Madara encouraged the reborn Ten-Tails' next attack. She panted and wheezed before realizing she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Suddenly, she was pierced through the abdomen by a wooden needle released from the beast. She fell back with Ame nuzzling her and hoping for her to get up and fight, but she was losing blood too fast and could only manage to break apart most of the spike. To her dismay, Gaara was not around when it happened and Ame curled up next to her as she passed out. When everything had ended, they began moving the bodies off the battlefield for proper burial to which Temari and Kankuro motioned to Gaara, saying he wasn't going to like what he saw after he was wondering where Haruna was. Putting two and two together, his face grew pale as he quickly went with them to see her body, Ame next to her and whimpering while not moving from his spot. Upon seeing her body, he knelt down and held her in his arms, tears streaming down his face as he couldn't believe he'd let this happen to her. He then felt a shaky hand upon his cheek and a smile upon her face; she stated she'd used a last resort jutsu to heal her body enough to stop the bleeding, yet needed medical attention urgently. Naruto came up to them and saw how much Gaara cared for her, shedding a tear in relief that Haruna was all right before drying his eyes and patting Gaara's shoulder. Gaara dried his tears after looking back at Naruto before smiling and quickly taking her to Sakura and Tsunade for healing. During Madara's genjutsu, Gaara stayed close enough to keep an eye on her before many snapped out of it, her not even under the spell it seemed as she was too deep in sleep at the time. However, she was under the genjutsu and later told Gaara of the dream she witnessed which showed them together with a child, and raising it to adulthood. The Last (will watch the movie and see where she fits in) Epilogue Haruna is only shown in a picture frame consisting of Gaara, her daughter Chiyu, and herself. Chiyu runs off to play with Shikadai, and attempted following him to the Ino-Shika-Cho gathering at the training grounds out of curiosity. Gaara talks to Naruto about how much he misses Haruna and how tough it's been to raise Chiyu all these years by himself - thinking it was a shame that her mother had to pass away so early due to illness. Naruto patted his shoulder and gave him a hug, Gaara returning it, and smiling as he said it would be all right. After all, he still had Chiyu who looked so much like her mother and the same curiosity to match. Trivia * She liked purring at the red foxes and sables in the village; making little squeaks to try and communicate with them, smiling, singing, sketching landscapes, arranging flowers, and positive chakras from people; while she disliked sleeping (when she was nervous or excited), snakes, mice, crows, and being in a room all by herself (especially if it was dark). * She tended to continue sentences with "so" and started refutations with "well". * She had habits such as; making little whimpering sounds in her sleep, smiling, and tapping her fingernails against a flat surface when angsty or agitated. * Her most favorite foods and drinks were; lobster tail, ramen, mitarashi dango with sweet lemonberry sauce, sweet tea; and least favorite foods and drinks were; natto, raw fish, fish roe, and sour drinks. * She wished to fight no one, her favorite word was compassion, and her love interest was Gaara(later her husband). * Her name is written as "晴成" in kanji. "晴, Haru" as in "Bright"; "成, Na" as in "Successful". Her name over all expressed her mother's prayers and hopes that she become intelligent and successful in her own paths as she grew older. "Kazue" or "一枝" is her clan's last name meaning "一, Kazu" for "one" and "枝, e" for "branch" which states they are but one branch of the entirety of the village or the first branch started among the village clans as the initial shinobi clan. * She was given her mother's surname due to the tradition of matrilineal last naming of the daughters from generation to generation in her mother's clan. * Her alias or moniker can be described as such; * Haruna's unending love and compassion for her village and friends was something Gaara admired about her the most, especially the unending love they share even unto her death. She prayed for the safety of many and hopes, as well as giving hope to others. She was her daddy's little girl (his princess), and his entire world. * She appeared as a support character in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations as one of Gaara's supports and had an easter egg of her looking back at Gaara with a smile and a slight chuckle to which he smiles and says "Thank you, Haruna." after using his ultimate with them as a two man team. * She actually had two methods of healing; the oasis for others, and would utilize some animal behavior in her personal healing technique for her own body or Ame's. * She always had a soft spot for children as an adult and even as a teenager which lead her to always crave to have a child of her own, which she did before her death. * Strong love for anal. Reference Art by TacoTuesday@DeviantArt.com :3 All Character rights of Naruto characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto while Ame and Haruna are all mine as are her parts in the story. If anyone steals, please notify me. Thank you!!! <3 Headshot made by Brian Michael Bendis Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Yokuchigakure Category:Life Release Category:Sunagakure